


Hung Over Her

by Below_Average_Gay



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, T for some language, also mentioned volleypearl, but she has bloop for her, first fic, i can't write, my baby is sad, poor spinel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Gay/pseuds/Below_Average_Gay
Summary: Spinel finds out about Pink Pearl and Pearl's relationship, and is, really, REALLY, upset about it.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hung Over Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshimDreemurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshimDreemurr/gifts).



"whAT THE FUCK!?" Spinel cried through the telephone.

"Spinel, please calm down."

"B-BUT NO! I WONT! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER, YOU THINK I WILL 'calm down'!? I CAN'T- I- I THOUGHT THAT WE HAD SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS, NOT AFTER THE LAST FEW WEEKS!" Spinel shouted in disbelief.

Pink Pearl cringed at Spinel's outburst, "I'm sorry Spinel, I know I should have told you sooner, but I already made that mistake. If I would have known that you would react like this, or that you felt something for me, I would have told you in person, but-"

Spinel had already disconnected the line before Pink Pearl could finish her sentence.

She had been everything but joyed at the information of Pink Pearl's relationship with Pearl. She had been sad, angry, jealous, and surprised all at the same time.

"I can't believe she FUCKING did this!" Spinel yelled, not caring if anyone heard, "It's so unfair!"

She spent the next hour screaming out her heart.

_______________________________________________

Blue Pearl, known for sulking around the palace, has never been one to comfort others, but Spinel was an exception.

Blue had heard, like everyone else, that Spinel got the news. 

She didn't take it very well.

Spinel's yells and cries echoed throughout the palace, and Blue followed them. She was intent on helping her friend, she too, had went through something like this, with Yellow Pearl. 

But not as loudly as Spinel.

When Blue finally found her, she was about to open the door, when Spinel screamed out again.

"I can't do this anymore! First, I'm left alone in a garden for 6000 years, then the person I loved left me for someone else, what's next!?"

Blue knocked two times, barely loud enough for Spinel to hear.

"Um, hey," Blue said, in her signature quiet voice. "Can I come in?" After hearing a sniffle and a rustling of sheets, Spinel answered. "Yeah ok."

Blue opens the door just enough for her to slip in, then closing it behind her.

They both sat on the bed in silence, no sounds emitting for either of them, except the occasional sniffle from Spinel.

"So," Blue started shyly, "What's gotten you so worked up?" She knew the question was dumb, but it was a technique she had learned when dealing with breakdowns like these.

"Haven't you heard, Peep and Pearl had gotten together." Spinel said, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"I see you're not taking it well, do you need someone to help-" Blue couldn't finish her sentence.

"I don't need help," Spinel choked out, voice cracking, "I am completely fine on my own."

There was a very long silence before Blue's voiced her thoughts.

"No, you aren't, you've been screaming out for who knows how long, and by the looks of your room," Blue paused, scanning the room with her eyes, "You've been taking it out on other things as well."

"I will help you, no matter the amount of resistance you throw at me."

It was the most confident her voice had ever been, leaving an awe-struck Spinel in her midst.


End file.
